


Joining the Potters

by ardentmuse



Series: Sirius Black Imagines [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Caretaking, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Non-Graphic Violence, Potter!Reader, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: A tumblr request: Can I request an image thing, could you do a Sirius x reader where the reader is James twin and Sirius and the reader have been together for a while (the family know) and he turns up all bloody and beaten having left his family. I read your Sirius fic and loved it, your writing is so amazing xx





	Joining the Potters

It was way too late for James to be hearing the kind of noises outside of his window that he was. He convince himself they were in his head, the rhythmic ping of rock on glass. Or perhaps it was hail coming down after the latest round of storms, though that seemed unlikely. After the fourth time being woken by the bagging, James decided to investigate. What he saw shocked him: his best friend Sirius Black covered in blood and hunched in pain, but still managing to lift his mangled looking arm to toss another pebble. James dodged just as he opened the window.

“Pads,” James simultaneously yelled and whispered, “Are you okay?”

“Let me in,” he heard his friend grunt, “I’ll explain.”

James sneaked downstairs to the front door where he met Sirius. The boy nearly collapsed into his friend’s arms once the door was open. It took much of James’s effort to drag Sirius’s near-limp form up the stairs and into the guest bedroom, praying that whatever mud and fluids were coating Sirius’s clothes were not staining his poor mother’s floors.

After situating Sirius on the bed and beginning to prep supplies to dress his wounds, James asked, “What happened?”

“What do you think?” was all Sirius could utter before wincing in pain as James tried to strip him of his shirt, the dried blood sticking the cloth to his wounds.

“Merlin, this is bad, Pads,” James muttered under his breath. “I’m going to go get Y/N.”

Before James could even take a step, Sirius grabbed him by the wrist tightly. “No.”

James shook his wrist until Sirius released. “Why not? She’s a much better healer than I’ll ever be.”

“She can’t see me like this,” Sirius whispered.

“Why, mate? She loves you. She’ll want to take care of you,” James said, trying again to peal the dirty fabric from the deep scratches that littered Sirius’s forearm.

“I don’t want to scare her.”

“Scare me how?” you said from the doorway before taking in the scene. Your boyfriend was a mess. Your brother was playing nurse. And both looked on at you like being busted trying to sneak firewhiskey into the dorm.

“Oh Merlin,” you gasped before speeding to Sirius’s side, sitting on the edge of the bed and running your fingers through his hair, “Who did this to you?”

“See,” Sirius said to James watching as you began to cry. He turned his attention back to you, “Mum mostly, though Dad didn’t hold back much either.”

You whimpered at his words, so saddened that his family could be so cruel. You felt the urge to bury yourself into his chest, to feel his warmth and to give him your strength, but you didn’t want to hurt him more.

After taking a moment to collect yourself, you asked, “Where does it hurt?”

“Everywhere, love. Though nothing hurts as much as seeing you sad,” he said, his voice surprising smooth as he took the fingers of his good hand up to your jaw, stroking up until he could push the hair out of your face. Meeting his eyes, you leaned your cheek into his palm, enjoying the feel of his calloused fingers that you’d missed since summer started. Letters could only do so much to make up for lost time.

“As lovely as this is,” James interrupted, “Maybe we can focus on fixing him, huh, sis?”

You turned your cheek even more until you could peck your boyfriend’s wrist. He gave you a weak smile. “Okay, James. I’m on it,” you said before fleeing to the bathroom.

When you came back, James had failed to remove any of the cloth. You scoffed at his as you placed down a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. He hesitantly moved over to give you better access to Sirius.

“What’s that for?” James asked of the simple items you cared.

“Sometimes the muggle way is the best way,” you said before dipping the cloth and wiping gently at Sirius’s arm and torso, loosening the dried fluids there. After a few minutes, you reached for the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head.

Sirius joked, “Careful, sunshine. You start stripping me like that and your brother may be witness to more than just our kisses for once.”

You ignored your cheeky boyfriend, you face turning red, while your brother let out an exaggerated, “hawr, hawr.”

Once you had the shirt off, Sirius watched as you began to dress the wounds. “Seriously, love,” he said, waiting for you to look him in the eyes, “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” you admitted before turning to your brother, “James, could you get Pads some pajamas?”

“Um, yeah, sure,” James said from his place in the corner of the room, watching uselessly as you cared for your man. James turned and left but made an active point of not shutting the door.

Once James was gone, you brought the cloth to Sirius’s face and wiped off the dirt before leaning forward and kissing him. The kiss was delicate and slow, just mouths without the additional thrill of hands and hair and heat you had become so accustomed to with your boyfriend.

You pulled away first and were happy to see the light slowly returning to his face. With his eyes still closed, his mouth partially open, the blood all gone, you saw a serene and calm version of the man you loved, a man whose pain wasn’t his defining characteristic.

When he opened his eyes, you smiled at him before reaching up to play with his hair once more.

“I love it when you do that,” he said.

“I know,” you responded, tugging a little at the base before running your fingers through the locks.

“I meant the kiss,” Sirius corrected you. “I love when you slow me down and make me focus on the feel of you. I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you, too,” you said with a quick peck just as James re-entered the room.

“Looks like I got back just in time,” he said as he deposited a t-shirt and flannel bottoms onto the bed.

“Prongs, I wouldn’t shag your sister in your own house,” he said. “At least not while you’re awake,” he added, lifting his eyebrows at James before pulling you down to kiss him once more.

You giggled as James retreated, “All right, all right, I’ll leave you guys alone. Sirius,” he addressed, “I’m glad you’re okay. We’ll talk to mom and dad about you staying with us in the morning.” And with that, he left the room, closing the door this time.

“Babe,” Sirius said, reaching with his good arm to pull you towards him, clearly eager to follow through on his words to your twin despite his pain.

You backed away with a giggle, “Sirius, no! You need to heal!”

“Ugh, fine, woman,” he submitted with a wince. “At least stay with me?”

“Always,” you said before helping him into the pajamas and getting into bed yourself.

You curled into his side, following his instructions on where to lay your head and where to place your hands to not hurt him. You were both above the covers but each of you felt plenty warm, contented in the feel of your other half beside you, warming you and filling you with love.

Sirius couldn’t stroke your sides the way he normally would or wrap his legs around your torso, so he settled for bending down and nuzzling your hair, his favorite feeling and his favorite smell. With each stroke and each whiff, life began to feel right again, like he was never meant to be anywhere other than right here; not with his horrible purity-obsessed family, not out on the streets on his own, but right here with his girl in his arms, his best mate down the hall, a nice roof over him and soft pillows under him, and sleep just a moment away. When sleep finally did find him, he slept better than he had in the month he had been stuck at home. Whether it was the relief of not having to wake up and fight with his mother once more or the pleasure of having the woman he loved nestled against his heart, he couldn’t be sure. But either way, he’d take it.

In the morning, Euphemia awoke to her daughter’s room empty, her medical supply closet raided, and a path of dirt up her stairs that stopped at the guest room. When she opened the door, she saw you and Sirius asleep together and fully clothed to her great relief. The bandages on his wounds read of your hand, their delicate care and perfect placement. The soft way you each held on to each other was pure and comforting, not the lust-filled sort of thing she’d expect from teenagers. And more than anything, you both looked at peace. She had a ton of questions, but she wasn’t nearly as upset as she thought she’d be seeing her daughter sharing a bed with her boyfriend. It was nice, actually, knowing her little girl was happy.

As she shut the door again, leaving you two to sleep, she thought to herself that maybe young love could endure even in these more dangerous times.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/174255116441/joining-the-potters-sirius-black-x-reader


End file.
